Guests
Guests are the characters in Planet Coaster in which you (the park owner) must make them happy and meet their needs. Guests in Planet Coaster are a lot more complex than in simlar games. They have more emotion, reactions, looks, and adds a great feel to your park when they are smiling and having a great time. The best way to find out how the park is doing is to see how guests and staff are feeling. There is no profit without guests and happy guests will bring friends. Clicking on any guest will bring up a window for that specific avatar. The window show the guest's name and information that is divided into several tabs. *Overview - Recent thoughts and guest needs, based on a scale *Thoughts - Lists the 5 most recent thoughts *Guest Information - Rides visited and carried items. Empty hands means they have not recently purchased food, drink or other items. If they are hungry or thirsty, check to make sure vendor lines aren't too full. More vendors may be needed. *Group Finances - Summary and details on how much the guest has spent, how much they have left and what it was spent on. Don't forget to add ATMs ! *Group Information - This includes the type of group (Adults, teens, etc), how long they have been in the park, fear and nausea tolerance, and the members of the group so that players can monitor their stats as well. Some recent changes are as follows: - Dance to Music when near - More animations to react to their surroundings - Look at rides or coasters around them; even watching coasters run their track. - Stop to watch Entertainers Guest Traits Occasionally, guests can spawn with traits that modify their behavior. Each trait has a random chance to spawn, which is decided by the scenario being played. Wealthy - They have more money available Poor - They have less money available Thrill Seeker - They want adventurous rides Scaredy-Cat - They don't want anything too scary! Single Minded - Once they have a destination they stick with it Indecisive - Often they'll change their mind about their destination Lazy - They don't walk too far Roaming - They don't mind going for a wander Coaster Head - They like coasters more than other rides Big Spender - They don't mind shelling out for things Stingy - They want to make every penny count Patient - Queues don't deter them as much Impatient - They really hate queuing Litterbug - Bins? What bins? Hungry - They've got a fast metabolism Slow Metabolism - They get hungry more slowly Full of Energy - They're a wellspring of energy Lack of Energy - They'll get tired rather quickly Sickly - They'll have to try avoid getting ill Iron Stomach - They don't worry about nausea so much Day Tripper - A short visit, but a wide range of rides Sightseer - They want to visit beautiful vistas Fast Walker - They get around quicker than most Slow Walker - They're a bit slower than average Weekender - They're more likely to check out your hotels Things to watch for: *Long queue lines. A guest will only wait so long for a ride. If the line is too long, the guest will move on. *Roller coasters that have not been tested. Even blueprint rides have to be tested before your guests will want anything to do with them. Who would? *Not enough restrooms, food or drink buildings or shacks. A hungry customer is an unhappy customer. They might leave early and not come back. *No ATM's. Happy customers will spend more cash. Even more so if they have easy access to their accounts. *Gift shops. Now that they have more money, make sure there are plenty of ways to spend it. *First Aid. Scatter at least a couple of these around. Bad thing's happen. Let's make sure we can take care of injuries when they occur. Dehydration and heat stroke - could be caused by lack of drinks, hats or shade. This is a simulation, after all. Fun Facts: * There is a rare chance a random Planet Coaster player will appear as a Guest in your Park Category:Gameplay Category:NPC